massachusettsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph Avellone
|birth_place = Fremont, Ohio, U.S. |death_date = |death_place = |party = Democratic |spouse = Sandra Avellone |alma_mater = Dartmouth College Harvard Medical School |website = Campaign website |allegiance = |branch = |serviceyears = 1979–1991 |rank = Lieutenant Commander }} Joseph Charles "Joe" Avellone III, M.D. (born September 29, 1948) is an American medical doctor, businessman, and politician from Massachusetts. He was a surgeon at Concord Hospital for four years, Selectman for the town of Wellesley, MA for six years, and was Executive Vice President for Clinical Research Services at PAREXEL International. He is unsuccessfully sought the Democratic nomination for the 2014 Massachusetts gubernatorial election. After completing medical school at Harvard, Avellone joined the United States Navy Reserve, earning the rank of Lieutenant Commander. He later served as Health Care Advisor to Senator Paul Tsongas during the The Senator's 1992 Presidential Campaign and on the Finance Committee for then-Senator John Kerry's 2004 Presidential Campaign. Avellone has also worked as a health care executive since 1991, serving in senior roles in several corporations. He declared his candidacy for Governor of Massachusetts in January, 2013. Early life and education Avellone was born in Fremont, Ohio to Joseph C. Avellone II, a surgeon at Lutheran Hospital in Cleveland, and Patricia Fox Avellone. He has five siblings. Avellone moved to New Hampshire to pursue a Bachelor's Degree from Dartmouth College, where he played rugby and was a member of Sigma Alpha Epsilon fraternity. After completing his undergraduate education in 1970, he attended Dartmouth Medical School for two years. He enrolled in Harvard Medical School for his final two years, and went on to earn a Masters Degree in Public Administration from the John F. Kennedy School of Government at Harvard. In 1979, he was named number 3 in Time Magazine's 50 Faces for the Future, along with Bill Clinton, Paul Tsongas, and Jesse Jackson. Surgical career and military service After graduation from Harvard Medical School, Avellone did his residency at Peter Bent Brigham Hospital, now known as Brigham and Women's Hospital. He went on to work as a surgeon at Concord Hospital in New Hampshire for four years. In 1979, Avellone joined the Navy Reserve as a member of the Medical Corps. Avellone is board certified in general surgery and is a fellow of the American College of Surgeons. Health industry career Following his surgical career, Dr. Avellone has worked as a healthcare executive in the Boston Area. He served as Chief Operating Officer of Blue Cross Blue Shield of Massachusetts for seven years. While at Blue Cross, Avellone headed HMO Blue, a health maintenance organization focused on lowering healthcare costs by limiting fees and coordinating care. He then worked as CEO of biomedical company Veritas Medicine. In 2007 he began working for PAREXEL International, becoming Senior Vice President for Clinical Research in 2010, holding that position until October 1, 2013. He now holds a small advisory position at PAREXEL. Political career Early years In 1990, Avellone ran successfully for the Board of Selectman in the town of Wellesley, Massachusetts. He was sworn in the following year, and won reelection five times. During his third term, he served as Chairman of the Board of Selectmen. Two years after his election, Avellone joined Senator Paul Tsongas' Presidential Campaign as a Healthcare Advisor. He has worked on the Presidential Campaigns of John Kerry, Gary Hart, and Edward Kennedy. 2014 Massachusetts gubernatorial campaign On January 8, 2013, Avellone announced his campaign for Governor of Massachusetts in 2014 when incumbent Governor Deval Patrick retires. At the state party convention on June 14, 2014, Avellone failed to receive the 15% of delegate votes required to make the primary ballot. Personal life Avellone married Sandy Nabhan in 1975. Joe and Sandy currently live in Wellesley, Massachusetts. They have three children. References External links * *http://avelloneforgovernor.com/ - Campaign website * Category:1948 births Category:People from Sandusky County, Ohio Category:Businesspeople from Ohio Category:John F. Kennedy School of Government alumni Category:Massachusetts Democrats Category:Surgeons Category:American surgeons Category:Candidates in United States elections, 2014 Category:American chief executives Category:American political candidates Category:Lists of selectmen in Massachusetts Category:Massachusetts local politicians Category:American Roman Catholics Category:Dartmouth College alumni Category:Harvard Medical School alumni Category:Businesspeople from Massachusetts